


I'll Follow You into the Dark

by FantasticYums



Category: Demon - Fandom, Original Work, Paranormal - Fandom, Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticYums/pseuds/FantasticYums
Summary: A young ghost hunter who spends her nights in graveyards talking to peaceful spirits, is met with a demon. But is he really so bad?





	1. Grave Encounters

Sitting down, I exhaled a long sigh. All of my hefty equipment was set up neatly around me and ready to go. This is what I did- ghost hunting, paranormal investigating, talking to thin air, whatever you may call it. I couldn't talk to alive people, but I sure could talk to the dead ones. I wouldn't go so far as to call myself a professional. Not a TAPS level ghost hunter. But not a Buzzfeed Unsolved ghost hunter where I go around for jokes. I just liked history and talking. Neither of which living people cared for. Tonight was actually really nice, clear sky illuminated with beautiful stars and a bright, full moon. It had a slight crisp chill to the air, but I enjoyed it helping keep me on edge to listen and focus. Rubbing my hands together, I placed them down and grabbed my voice recorder. I clicked the small red record button and began, "Is there anyone here who would like to talk?" I asked, looking around the silent graveyard. "It is okay if you're nervous, I'm scared of meeting new people too." I stated with a small chuckle. No response. I checked over my equipment, everything was running soundly. "Okay, I don't believe you guys would be interested in the spirit box quite yet, so I'll use the Ouija board." I say aloud, mainly to myself. Rolling up my sleeves, I decided on a quieter approach- the ouija board. As long as you clear your mind, set no expectations, and make sure to open and close the conversation safely, a Ouija board isn't as scary and demonic as it appears. So, I set down the board gingerly ahead of me. "Alright, I'll ask again. Please, is there anyone who would like to talk to me?". The planchette began slowly vibrating under my fingertips. Ever so slowly, it began moving towards "No". Continuing, it traced over several letters that spelled "Nobody is here". I swallowed hard, and replied, "But you're here, silly". It continued moving, once again spelling "No body is here", this time pausing to emphasize the space between "no" and body". I inhale a nervous breath, "Well, this is a graveyard. Your body is here. But I'm sorry to say that you're no longer attached to it.". The air is still and silent as the triangular piece continues gliding, "No body here is mine." Pausing for a moment, I reply, "I am sorry to hear that. Why might you be here then?" As I look around, my hands still feel glued to the piece. It begins to move faster, hurriedly spelling "Must feed". I inhale deeply to calm my nerves. The now icy air stinging my lungs, "You're okay, you aren't hungry anymore. You are a spirit.". The planchette idly circles before beginning to spell "I was never hungry.". I sit up straighter, still clutching the planchette, "What did you mean by 'feed' then?". A branch snaps behind me, causing me to jump. "Calm down." I think to myself, "Calm down. They might be new and lost". I focus on the board as it begins spelling backwards, "sluos no deef". I question this for a moment as the harsh reality dawns on me, "Feed on souls" I say aloud. I hurriedly do a closing ritual and try moving the planchette towards "goodbye". It resists for a moment, but finally the glass circle is above it. I sigh a deep exhale of relief. As I begin formulating a plan of leaving to head home, a voice speaks up, "Goodbye?" followed by an ominous pause, "There is no getting away".

Hurriedly, I began crawling away from the voice. "Don't move," the voice spoke again, "Or if you do, to quote Draco Malfoy, 'my father will hear of this'." I froze where I was, awkwardly in mid-crawl, "What do you want? All I am doing is trying to help the spirits. Look, I'll leave your graveyard, er.. your father's graveyard." I pleaded, looking up to find two bright, yet deep, red eyes staring down at me. "Oh no, I am too trying to help these 'spirits' "he said with spite, "Aren't they sooo tortured? I'm just here putting them out of their misery." Paralyzed by my fear, I couldn't move nor could I speak. "You see, the world is mine. You can't just simply leave this graveyard. I thought I would try and make you laugh with some Harry Potter jokes. But alas," The being crouched down in front of me, the red eyes, still the only visible feature, inches away from me. "Now, who do you think I am?"It asked playfully. I remained silent, still terrified. "Speak worm!" The words stuck in my throat. Standing back up it continues, "Wow, you came here and you don't even know me?" a menacing cackle broke through the air, "that's okay, I am everywhere." The voice surrounded me. Words finally coughed up, "Y-you're a d-demon, a-aren't you?" my voice was shaky, yet sure. "Yes," fires begin blazing and surrounding us, "I'm not just any demon though," Despite his features still being unapparent, his form was that of a man in a suit, except his shadow shone as a dragon, large, fierce, and powerful. Crying and rambling, I begged "C-can you just let me go? I promise not to tell anyone. I mean, I know I'm not a total Christian but I'm not a Satanist or anything crazy!" Everything stopped and had returned to the normal dark nighttime setting of the graveyard. I looked around nervously and began to stand up slowly as the voice spoke up, "Well you should worship me regardless." Searching around I couldn't find the demon. Then I was suddenly thrown down onto my knees. "No, on your knees." The area around me remained the same. and the demon could still not be found. "Do you know how to worship a demon?" he echoed around me. I sat up straighter, and cockily replied, "I mean, I just told you I'm not a Satanist, so," "Don't lie to me! I can see it in your mind," angrily echoed around me. "Look dude," I replied bluntly, "I'm an amateur ghost hunter. Sometimes I draw. I don't believe in Jesus. But that doesn't make me a Satanist!". The air stood still and everything was silent for a moment. "Wiccan?" he questioned. I swallowed, "I did the ritual once when I was sixteen. But I stopped caring for it overtime." I felt hands on my shoulders. "Well either way, you're on your knees. Persuade me to let you go." I exhaled, "I'm not some lost soul. I'm a person. I'm.." I paused. "You're what?" he replied. "I don't know! Not worth your time.". "Leave then, you'll be back." he stated, lifting his hands from my shoulders. Slowly, I stand up and start packing up hurriedly. "I highly doubt it." I muttered under my breath. The man appears in front of me, in full detail now, not just shadows, "you'll be back" he stated once more. I begin walking out. "Look at me." he commands, but I continue walking. "Stop." he commands once more, but I'm at the gate now. "Goodbye then." he says, idly. Sighing, I set down my bag and turned around, "What do you want?" I ask, groaning. He smiles a cheshire cat grin and asks, "Does my form not intimidate you?" I shrug, "I really don't care. I come here to get away. And now I've lost my safe space." I retort, picking up my bag once more. Glancing back, I see him looking down at his feet, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to have some fun. I'll leave now." he apologized, sadly. "You call this fun?" I interject. Looking up, his eyes brighten and he smirks. He replies, "Well originally, I was going to violate you and then your corpse so," Rolling my eyes, I begin to trek back towards him, and add sarcastically, "Oh how nice of you to change your mind." He smirked again, "then I decided to rule your mind." I glared at him, "What does that even mean?"I questioned. Stepping towards me, he placed his warm hand on my cheek, "I can survive by feeding off your thoughts. So, I was going to trick you into letting me into your mind." I glanced into his eyes and began backing away, "Cool, good talk. I'm going to head out now." As I began walking away, I kept feeling a tug in my chest. Like I needed to stay.


	2. Dance with the Devil

"How did it happen?" I called out to him. He remained in the same spot, still leaning against the tombstone, as though he knew I would return the second time. A smile crossed his lips, "How did what happen, my dear?" he replied in question, like he was a magician, and this secret was his finest card trick. Hesitantly, I approached and asked again, "How did you become a demon?" the word felt sour in my mouth. He swiftly grabbed my hand and held it to his lips. Kissing it gently, he replied, "Allow me to answer in the form of a poem." Spinning me around, the graveyard once again transformed but this time into a large ballroom. I looked down to see I was now in a shimmering gown that floated around my body. Likewise, he was in a more formal suit and tie. Gently, he placed one of my hands on his shoulder, and kept the other in his while he rested his free hand on my waist. A song became playing, as we glided across the floor. Waltzing in perfect time with the music, as he spoke-

Before I swallowed the demon

I was uncertain

And stood behind people

When a question was asked

But then

Opportunity visited me

And I choked

The demon down

As it clawed

At my esophagus

Going down

And now

I'm bolder

Bursting with answers

And my eyes

Glow a little red

At night

I looked up into his eyes as he spoke. He merely smiled as though this was his proudest tale.

Staring up at him, I tried to process the poem, until I forced myself to blink back into reality. Taking a nervous step back, breaking the dance, the world faded back into the dark graveyard. 

Catching my breath, I began to feel almost pity for the man. "So, you weren't always this way?" I asked. He merely shrugged, "Lucifer got jealous and started an empire. I, on the other-hand, found opportunity." his eyes twinkling at the word. "You were an angel?" I asked, looking up at him in surprise. The twinkle became flame as his jaw clenched. In one swift motion he grabbed my neck and held me up in the air, "It doesn't matter what I was, I am me now. And I can kill you with ease." He threw me down and I sputtered for air. Then all was quiet. Sitting down gently beside me, he rested his hand on my shoulder. "I...um...I'm sorry. It's a sore subject I guess. And I'm a demon, ya know?" he added with a nervous chuckle. I stood up and glared down at him angrily. "Look it doesn't matter if you're a demon or it's a sore subject or any of that stuff! There's no excuse to hurt someone you care about..." I blurted out, not sure where this idea of him caring arose from. Tears began to well up in my eyes. He bite his lip and spoke up, "Normally, I would make a snarky comment about whether I care about you, but the truth is... I do." Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed. "How about I take you to my favourite place?" he asked. I sniffled and looked down at him, "Where is that?" Extending his hand, I grabbed it and pulled him up. He brushed off his clothes and started doing the macarena. "No pun intended, but what the hell are you doing?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. Smirking, he sped up his pace and then grabbed me as everything suddenly flashed white and we were teleported. We landed with a thud, I caught my bearings and looked around. "A carnival? Of course this would be your favourite place." I looked down and realized he was still holding me. Blushing, I quickly stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm still currently working on this story, so feel free to check back later on. Also, I need to give credit to The Poetry Fox, a guy who literally dresses up as a fox and writes whole poems based off of a word- the word was (if you haven't guessed) Demon haha.


End file.
